Stephen Root
Stephen Root (1951 - ) Film Deaths: *''V.I. Warshawski (1991)'' [Mickey]: Killed in a shootout with Kathleen Turner. *''Extreme Justice'' (1993) [Max Alvarez]: Killed in a shootout with gangsters and corrupt cops. *''RoboCop 3 (1993)'' [Coontz]: Killed off-screen by a Rehab soldier under John Castle's orders in order to avoid paying Stephen. His body is later seen when one of the Rehabs kicks him over. *''Night of the Scarecrow (1995) ''[Uncle Frank/The Sherriff]: Killed by the possessed scarecrow and its supernatural powers. *''Bicentennial Man (1999)'' [Dennis Mansky – Head of NorthAm Robotics]: Presuamably dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between scenes. *''Natural Selection'' (1999) [Mr. Crenshaw]: Killed by David Carradine or one of the possessed townspeople. *''No Country for Old Men (2007)'' [Man Who Hires Wells]: Shot in the throat by Javier Bardem in Stephen's office, as Trent Moore looks on in shock. *''Over Her Dead Body (2008)'' [Sculptor]: Killed (off-screen) in a car accident while driving drunk; he appears as a spirit afterwards when Eva Longoria's spirit encounters him. *''Rango (2011; animated)'' [Doc/Merrimack/Mr. Snuggles]: Providing the voices of multiple characters, "Merrimack" is drowned (off-screen) by the Mayor (voiced by Ned Beatty); his body is shown afterwards when Rango (voiced by Johnny Depp) discovers him. Stephen's other characters survive the movie. *''Red State (2011)'' [Sheriff Wynan]: Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Jennifer Schwalbach Smith as Stephen attempts to take cover in his patrol car. * Get Out (2017) [Jim Hudson]: Burned to death (off-screen) while on an operating table; we last see him after a dying Bradley Whitford (who had just been stabbed by Daniel Kaluuya) stumbles and knocks a lit candle over, setting the house ablaze. TV Deaths *''In the Heat of the Night: A Love Lost (1993)'' [Raymond Mercer]: Shot twice in the stomach by Matthew Flint outside Stephen's cabin. *''King of the Hill: Returning Japanese (2002)'' [Bill Dautrieve]: Falls off his motorcycle when he jumps off the fork and landing into a pie. This was a fantasy had by Bill in a new age sauna. (He survives the episode in reality.) (Nudity alert: rear) *''King of the Hill: Death Buys a Timeshare ''(2005) [Topsy Toppington/Various]: "Topsy" dies off-screen (presumedly of old age) before the episode begins; his death is revealed when Cotton Hill (Toby Huss) tells the guys. *''True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know (2008)'' [Eddie Gauthier]: Staked in the heart by Lizzy Caplan. He appears in Ryan Kwanten's nightmare in the episode Scratches the following season. *''Pushing Daisies: The Norwegians (2008)'' [Dwight Dixon]: Drops dead due to Josh Randall being revived by Lee Pace's powers for longer than sixty seconds. *''24: Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am (2010): [Bill Prady]: Garrotted by Katee Sackhoff, who then stuffs his body in a wall vent. *Fargo: A Fox, a Rabbit, and a Cabbage (2014)'' [Burt Canton]: Shot to death by Billy Bob Thornton in an elevator. *''Turn: Washington's Spies: Sealed Fate (2015)'' [Nathaniel Sackett]: Stabbed to death by Adam J. Harrington . Notable Connections *Mr. Romy Rosemont Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by garroting Root, Stephen Root, Stephen Root, Stephen Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by motorcycle crash Category:Dream death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:Marvel Stars Category:North American actors and actresses Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:True Blood cast members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Jordan Peele film Category:Actors who died in Kevin Smith Movies